


SGA Chibi - 2011-06-27 - Doughnut Delivery

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Community: casa_mcshep, Fanart, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John delivers a doughnut.</p><p>For Casa_McShep's omg give it to me challenge: http://casa-mcshep.livejournal.com/32700.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	SGA Chibi - 2011-06-27 - Doughnut Delivery




End file.
